Ravaged Souls
by Flominate domininion
Summary: When Haru stopped in the middle of his race, Rin is enraged and goes back to Australia. Will Haru be able to find Rin nd get him back?Thanks to a helpful girl,Haru isn't having a hard time, despite not knowing English. But what are those new feelings they both are having? Her Ex boyfriend just died. I do not own free! only my OC.
1. Complications

**Ch.01 Complications**

The regionals freestyle individual race is going on. Everyone's eyes were on Haru. But, suddenly he stopped in the middle of the pool.

At the locker room,

[Third person's POV]

"Haru, what the hell was that? Are you out of your mind?" Rin yelled.

"None of your business."Haru replied.

"This was an important match with all the scouts watching." Rin shouted.

"Why should I care about them?Who are they to me?What is any of this to me? Do you think I do this for crowd. So, I can say, Hey! look at my kick ass time." Haru stated.

"Why do you do it then?" Rin asked solemnly.

"I swim for myself and my friends." Haru admitted.

"Do you think you friends wanna stand there and watch you piss away your future." Rin yelped.

Haru flung Rin and shouted,"No one is asked to care about my future. What future?This is my life, not yours. I'm not you and I m not going to be you."

Haru leaved Rin shocked and moved towards the door of the locker room where he found Makoto, Nagisa and Rei standing.

"How long you guys are been standing here? Listen, it's okay. We're a team and I'm still gonna swim relay. I didn't come this far to leave." Haru said.

[Rin's POV]

At Samezuka Academy,

"I don't understand what is going in Haru's mind. He yelled at me. Why? I was saying all that for his sake, his future, his life, his dream...

I don't want to let Haru's talent to be wasted. But, he don't want me to help him. Why is he so rude with me? I don't want to live here anymore. I returned because I wanted to compete with Haru, I wanted to be like him but he don't want me to. I'll get back to Australia. It's my final decision." I thought.

Next day, Rin leaved for Australia. He didn't tell any of his friends of Iwatobi about his decision and leaved Samezuka Academy in between the session.

 **Hope u guys lyk it... Plz avoid mistakes. Suggestions open.**


	2. Out of chances

**Ch. 02 Out of chances**

"Hey Haru chan! Look, its about new year's festival. We should go there. It's gonna be awesome." Nagisa became excited when he read the board.

"Oh Haruka Senpai, don't say 'no' please. Rei insisted.

"Okay okay. We'll go. Now, stop irritating me." Haru implied.

"Okay then. We'll meet in the evening." Nagisa cheered.

In the evening,

"Hey Nagisa! Looking fabulous." Makoto commented.

"Arigatou, Mako chan." Nagisa greeted.

"Let's go to watch the fireworks or we will miss it." Rei said.

They all went to the place from where thry can enjoy the fireworks. Fireworks began.

"It's so beautiful." Rei murmured.

"Yeah, its really amazing." Nagisa commented.

"Hey everybody." Momo greeted the Iwatobians.

"Konnichiwa Momo. Konnichiwa Aii." Makoto replied.

"Konnichiwa Aii-Aii." Nagisa teased Aiichiro.

"Hey Nagisa! How many times I told you, not to call me that." Nitori growled.

"Where is your remaining team? I mean Rin and Yamazaki." Haru asked.

"What? You don't know about Rin senpai? Momo asked confused.

"What? What about Rin?" Haru questioned.

"He leaved Japan, after the regionals for... Forever. Sosuke senpai is very upset so he didn't come." Nitori explained.

"What the hell are you saying? Are you in your senses? Rin leaved Japan... But why?" Haru furied.

"We don't know Nanase san. But, he just leaved. He went to Australia back. Only Sosuke senpai know the truth." Nitori added.

 **So sorry for such an late update. Due to absence of any reviews I lost hope... But, I updated. Please tell me how it is. Waitng for reviews... Requests open.**


	3. When he came to know

**Ch. 03 When** **he came to know...**

(Sosuke's POV)I was sitting on the bench in the garden when Nanase came to meet me.

"Yamazaki, tell me the reason." Nanase asked.

"What reason?" I replied.

"Don't force me to say something. Tell me, why Rin leaved Japan? Why he did such an stupid thing?" Nanase stated.

"You want to know... Hahahaha... why he leaved? Oh c'mon Nanase, the itself is asking about the reason." I taunted.

"What you want to say? Say clearly Yamazaki." Nanase growled.

"You want to know, then listen. Rin leaved because of you. You are the reason behind his stupid decision. He told me his feelings, how rudely you talked to him. You hurt his feelings Nanase. He wanted to see you at the heights but, damn you..." I shouted.

Nanase got shocked. He show that he is uncaring but he cares for Rin alot... I know.

After some time...

At the airport, Japan

(Makoto's POV)

"Come soon Haru. We'll miss you." I said.

"Uhmm, okay." Haru replied.

"Take care Haru-chan." Nagisa added in brittle voice.

"Okay, bye guys. Take care you all. I'll return soon." Haru said and turned.

 **That's all for dis chappie... Guys, I'm not getting even an single reaction. Plz evryone review... Your views are always preferred.**


End file.
